Buaian Maya
by curio cherry
Summary: "Berbahagialah karena pelangi akan datang..." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Kuchiki Rukia kepada Kurosaki Ichigo. Special fic for celebrating IchiRuki Day! R&R pliz!


Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic curio yang sebelumnya. (Fic yang sudah usang ^^;)

Fic ini untuk merayakan IchiRuki Day. Walaupun ada satu kriteria yang sepertinya curio langgar tapi curio ingin sekali berpartisipasi dalam perayaan ini. Jadi, maafkan curio, minna!

Special thanx to si kembar Srikandi (cimbil n cumon) yang selalu meyakinkan curio bahwa menulis itu menyenangkan. Terima kasih sudah mau direpotkan dengan segala cerita dan konsep-konsep aneh yang muncul di otak curio.

Ada tiga bagian flashback di fic ini yang mungkin membingungkan. Ingat-ingat saja judul fic ini kalau bingung waktu membaca. Kalau setelah selesai membaca masih bingung, ehm, silahkan bertanya melalui review atau pm (hehehe sok penting)

Ini untuk Jee-chan (Ganbatte!)

**BUAIAN MAYA**

**A ****fanfic by curio cherry**

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : IchiRuki!**

**Warnings : ****AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje, Weird, Lebay, ****Inconsistency, ****dsb**

**It's not a happy ending story, beware! But it's still IchiRuki!**

*Keibu : Inspektur polisi

*Keishikan : Superintendent supervisor (Inspektur pengawas)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Satu hal yang paling kuinginkan adalah melihatmu bahagia. Hanya itu harapanku. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkannya.<em>

* * *

><p>Seorang lelaki tengah berlari sekencang mungkin menerobos para pejalan kaki yang sedang berjalan di atas trotoar. Dia tidak peduli berapa orang yang sudah ditabraknya hingga terjatuh. Yang lelaki itu tahu, dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya dari kejaran seorang polisi yang saat ini masih bersemangat untuk meringkusnya. Tapi takdir tak berpihak padanya saat dia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong dari belakang dan jatuh tersungkur ke atas tanah dengan cepat.<p>

"Menyerahlah, kau sudah tak bisa lari lagi!"

Lelaki pengedar obat terlarang itu hanya bisa merintih kesakitan saat wajahnya menghempas kerasnya permukaan tanah tempat dia terjatuh. Selesai sudah drama pengintaian dan pengejaran selama dua minggu untuk menangkap salah satu gembong narkoba di kota Karakura ini.

"Wah, Kurosaki-keibu memang hebat!"

Sang keibu yang sedang memborgol buronan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Diacuhkannya seorang perempuan pendek berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya. Dengan kasar dia seret penjahat itu untuk dibawa ke mobilnya.

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingin menghentikan hujan yang terus turun di dalam duniamu. Agar kau tak lagi membencinya. Agar kau tahu setiap hujan selesai akan datang pelangi yang siap mencerahkan duniamu yang kelabu.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-kun!"<p>

Suara ceria itu menghentikan kegiatan sang keibu yang sibuk membaca berkas-berkas laporan yang menumpuk di atas meja kerja. Ditatapnya sang perempuan berambut cokelat terang yang tengah duduk di depannya itu. Perempuan itu tampak gugup menghadapi tatapan tajam sang keibu.

"Eh, gomen ne? A, aku sudah pergi ke tempat Matsumoto-san pagi ini, dan itu, anu, kita harus pergi ke butiknya untuk _fitting_ baju…"

Kerutan di dahi sang keibu semakin dalam saat suara perempuan itu semakin lama semakin lemah. Kenapa Inoue masih canggung dan gugup saat bersamanya padahal mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak SMA? Lagipula mereka sudah bertunangan selama satu tahun dan 3 minggu lagi mereka akan menikah. Masih saja perempuan itu sering kikuk saat berdua saja dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, tunangannya sekaligus calon suaminya.

Laki-laki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau atur saja waktunya. Aku akan datang bersamamu."

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan menelponmu nanti Kurosaki-kun!"

Perempuan itu tersenyum lebar dan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Dengan anggun dia rapikan kerutan bajunya yang muncul saat dia duduk tadi. Kepalanya masih tertunduk saat dia memegangi tali tasnya dengan gugup. Sepertinya dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Ichigo hanya bisa menunggu di tempat duduknya, "Ada apa, Inoue?" Tanya laki-laki itu memastikan. Perempuan itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dengan ragu dia mulai mencondongkan badannya ke arah Ichigo. Dikecupnya pelan pipi sang keibu.

"Sampai nanti, Kurosaki-kun."

Dan perempuan itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja sang keibu. Dari kejauhan samar-samar terdengar gemuruh guntur pertanda akan datangnya hujan. Sang keibu menatap kaca jendela di sisi mejanya. Tampak awan abu-abu menggantung di atas kota Karakura.

"Sikapmu sangat buruk, jeruk!" ucap seorang perempuan pendek yang tengah bersandar di sisi pintu yang terbuka.

Ichigo kembali meraih berkas yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Sengaja berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan perempuan yang sekarang sedang berjalan pelan ke arah mejanya. Tepat saat perempuan itu berhenti di depan meja, dia memasang kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Berdiri tegak sambil berkacak pinggang dengan dagu terangkat serta tatapan tajam, perempuan itu mulai membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Seharusnya kau lebih perhatian padanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi istrimu. Dia akan menjadi nyonya Kurosaki. Apa kau tidak bisa lebih lembut dan hangat kepadanya? Dulu kau tidak seperti ini. Kenapa sekarang kau malah dingin kepadanya? Setelah semua yang sudah kalian lalui agar bisa bersama, apa seperti ini perlakuan yang pantas kau berikan padanya?"

Celotehan panjang dari perempuan pendek itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kurosaki Ichigo bergeming. Dia masih serius membaca laporan yang ada di tangannya.

Merasa diacuhkan, perempuan pendek itu mengambil map berwarna kuning itu dari tangan Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Kalau ada orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu, kau harus memperhatikan, I-chi-go!"

"Cerewet!"

* * *

><p><em>Aku ingin berada di sisimu. Berbagi bahagia dan lara sepanjang hidup. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan kehormatan semacam itu. Karena yang memiliki hatimu bukanlah aku. Tapi dia.<em>

* * *

><p>Hingar-bingar suara musik memenuhi ruang pendengaran Kurosaki Ichigo. Gemerlap lampu yang menyala seiring irama musik sama sekali tak mampu menerangi tempat yang penuh sesak itu dengan lebih baik. Berisik dan sesak. Tempat yang tidak nyaman untuknya. Tapi sang keibu masih berada di tengah kerumunan teman-temannya. Dentingan gelas beradu dengan tawa orang-orang yang duduk mengelilingi Kurosaki Ichigo.<p>

Malam kian larut tapi Ichigo masih menikmati pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu sahabatnya. Tunangannya pun berada di tempat itu bersamanya. Duduk di sebelahnya. Tengah berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu teman kerjanya. Jari-jemari tangan kanannya bertautan erat dengan jemari tunangannya itu. Tapi entah kenapa tak terasa apapun sekarang. Kaku dan mati rasa.

Diletakkanya pelan gelas wiski yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya.

"Inoue, aku mau ke kamar kecil."

"Ah, iya!"

Dengan enggan perempuan yang selalu tampak ceria itu melepas genggaman tangan tunangannya. Kedua matanya tak lepas dari sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yang dengan pelan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang pesta itu.

Lorong menuju kamar kecil di salah satu mansion klasik bergaya eropa nan mewah di pinggir kota Karakura itu tampak lengang. Suara musik keras di ruang seberang telah teredam dengan sempurna. Hanya terdengar suara langkah gontai dari sang keibu.

"Pesta ini diadakan untukmu, Ichigo."

Sang keibu menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya seorang perempuan yang tengah duduk di salah satu jendela besar yang berjajar di sepanjang lorong. Bulan separuh bersinar terang di belakang sosok tubuhnya yang tampak kecil tertelan luasnya jendela bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan itu. Baju terusan sederhana yang dia kenakan tampak kontras dengan dekorasi dan suasana mansion ini. Tapi tampak sangat serasi untuknya. Kesederhanaan, itulah dirinya. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang saat ini tengah berpesta-ria di seberang sana.

"Jangan memasang tampang yang menyedihkan seperti itu!"

"Cerewet!"

Ichigo kembali meneruskan perjalanannya menuju kamar kecil di ujung lorong. Meninggalkan perempuan bermata violet itu duduk sendirian sambil mengamati cahaya bulan separuh yang tak secerah biasanya.

* * *

><p><em>Maafkan aku. Maaf karena telah mengambil bahagiamu. Maaf karena menjauhkan dirinya darimu. Maaf karena memaksakan cintaku kepadamu.<em>

* * *

><p>Bayangan laki-laki itu tampak sempurna terpantul di cermin yang terpasang menutupi seluruh dinding yang ada di hadapannya. Setelan tuksedo hitam sederhana melekat dengan sempurna di badannya. Membuatnya tampak mempesona namun masih menunjukkan wibawa dirinya. Tapi ada yang kurang. Kesan angkuh dan keras tak tampak pada sosoknya yang tengah berdiri mematung itu. Yang terasa aura suram bukan asa bahagia yang seharusnya tiap calon pengantin rasakan.<p>

"Jadi, itu calon pengantin prianya?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Aku pikir dia lelaki bangsawan yang sangat menawan yang seperti di novel-novel romantis itu."

"Dia itu polisi."

"Ah, tetap saja aku kecewa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kudengar dia langsung melamar Inoue-san setelah wanita yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi tunangannya dimakamkan."

"Iya, aku juga dengar perempuan itu mati terbunuh."

"Apa kalian tahu, sewaktu dia bertunangan dengan perempuan itu, laki-laki itu juga menjalin hubungan dengan Inoue-san!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, bahkan katanya, perempuan itu adalah teman baiknya Inoue-san lho!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

Ketiga perempuan pegawai butik itu terus saja mengobrol tanpa menyadari bahwa bahan omongan mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas semua yang mereka ucapkan. Lelaki itu tengah dengan serius memperhatikan sebuah cincin yang melingkar dengan sempurna di salah satu jari tangannya. Setahun yang lalu ada sebuah cincin yang berbeda melingkar di jari itu. Cincin yang jauh lebih sederhana dari yang sekarang dia pakai. Tapi cincin itu sama dengan yang ini. Cincin pertunangan.

Sang keibu yang sedang berada di dalam ruang _fitting_ yang dibatasi oleh penyekat kayu berukir itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengabaikan semua ucapan para pegawai yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirinya maupun kehidupannya. Di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, Ichigo bisa melihat bayangan sepasang mata violet menatapnya lurus-lurus.

* * *

><p><em>Pernahkah aku ada di benakmu saat kau menggenggam tangannya? Pernahkah aku ada di ingatanmu saat kau memeluk tubuhnya? Pernahkan aku ada di hatimu saat kau mencium bibirnya?<em>

* * *

><p>Debum keras terdengar menggema di dalam dojo yang hanya dipenuhi beberapa orang itu. Mereka tengah berlatih karate dengan serius. Dua orang yang berada di tengah dojo tampak terengah-engah. Yang satu berdiri sambil mengusap peluhnya. Sedangkan yang satu tergeletak di atas lantai kayu.<p>

"Masih belum cukup?"

Lelaki berambut merah menyala itu masih menunggu rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat baiknya memulihkan tenaganya. Diperbaiki lagi seragam karatenya yang terasa agak longgar karena pertarungannya dengan Ichigo tadi.

Sang keibu yang tadi terkapar sekarang tampak mulai bergerak. Tangan kanannya dijadikan tumpuan saat dia berusaha bangkit. Tadi itu merupakan kali kelima dia terbanting dengan sangat keras oleh kawan berlatihnya itu.

"Lagi!"

Sebuah umpatan meluncur dari mulut Abarai Renji saat dilihatnya Ichigo sudah mulai mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Digaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Renji bingung bagaimana caranya menghadapi Ichigo yang seperti ini. Meremukkan diri sendiri bukanlah cara yang bagus untuk melepas stress, benar kan?

"Oi, apa kau sudah gila?" Renji berteriak tidak percaya.

Tapi sayang sahabat baiknya itu tidak menggubris kecemasan yang dia rasakan. Laki-laki keras kepala itu tidak akan mendengarkan siapa pun. Tidak ada. Karena orang yang akan Ichigo selalu dengarkan sudah tidak ada lagi di muka bumi ini. Sudah tidak ada.

Lebam dan bengkak kini menghiasi tubuh seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Pelan-pelan dia mulai memakai kemeja kerjanya. Dia harus minum obat penghilang nyeri jika dia ingin tidur malam nanti. Seluruh tulang di badannya terasa remuk.

"Kau tetap saja bodoh, jeruk!"

Perempuan kecil berambut hitam pendek itu bersandar pada sebuah loker di ruang ganti kantor polisi Karakura. Kedua tangannya terlipat dengan sempurna di atas dadanya. Tatapan kedua matanya tampak menantang seorang Ichigo untuk membalas cemoohan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi Ichigo tidak peduli. Lagi. Dikancingkannya kemeja yang dia kenakan. Dengan susah payah dia memasukkan satu persatu kancing bulat kecil itu ke dalam lubang. Jari-jemarinya terasa sakit akibat latih tanding yang baru saja dia lakukan bersama sahabatnya.

"Apa yang ada di otakmu, hah?"

Ichigo berusaha tidak mengerang kesakitan saat dia mulai memakai jas kerjanya. Sudah lama juga dia tidak babak belur seperti ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Ichigo? Merasa bersalah dan menghukum diri sendiri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Apa kau akan lari?"

Dengan keras Ichigo membanting pintu lokernya. Mengejutkan perempuan bermarga Kuchiki itu. Diangkatnya tas berisi seragam karate dan baju gantinya. Kerutan yang berada di dahinya tampak semakin dalam. Amarah tergambar jelas di kedua matanya.

Hanya satu kata yang terucap saat dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Cerewet!"

* * *

><p><em>Pernahkan kau mencintaiku?<em>

* * *

><p>Perempuan berusia 24 tahun itu berdiri di balik luasnya pintu kaca yang terkunci rapat. Kedua bola matanya menatap lurus ke luar mansion. Sebuah taman luas dengan nuansa Eropa pertengahan yang kental. Pemilik mansion ini memang sangat menyukai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Eropa di masa itu. Nuansa elegan dan mewah sangat terasa di tempat itu. Tiba-tiba saja perempuan itu merasa salah tempat saat disadarinya bagaimana penampilan dirinya hari ini. Baju terusan kesukaanaya itu terlalu sederhana untuk tempat ini!<p>

Mengingat kembali tujuannya datang ke tempat ini, perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah taman di luar sana. Tapi perempuan itu berada di sana bukanlah untuk mengagumi taman yang indah itu. Ataupun mengagumi arsitektur mansion yang memukau. Dia berada di sana hanya untuk melihat keadaan lelaki yang dicintainya. Kurosaki Ichigo, tunangannya.

Di luar sana beberapa orang tengah mengadakan acara piknik bersama. Sebuah tikar telah digelar lengkap dengan keranjang piknik beserta isinya. Riuh rendah tawa canda terdengar begitu merdu di bawah naungan langit musim semi yang cerah. Betapa perempuan itu ingin berada di sana. Bersama dengan mereka. Tapi itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

Kalau dia, Kuchiki Rukia muncul di hadapan mereka sekarang, ada dua orang yang mungkin akan langsung terkena serangan jantung.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang Rukia keluarkan agar rasa sesak yang memenuhi dadanya bisa sedikit berkurang. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat sebuah cincin sederhana yang melingkar di jarinya.

"Kuchiki-san tidak ingin bergabung bersama mereka?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebetulnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban sama sekali.

Ditatapnya ayah angkat dari tunangannya itu. Sambil tertawa kecil di menjawab, "aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Aku mengerti."

Rukia dan laki-laki berambut pirang itu kembali menatap orang-orang yang tengah menikmati piknik mereka. Kumpulan sekawan itu tampak bahagia. Berlawanan dengan suasana hati sang perempuan yang masih tetap bertahan melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan hati. Dari kejauhan masih jelas terlihat bagaimana seorang perempuan lain tengah bergelayut mesra di samping tunangannya. Dia tertawa dan Ichigo pun tampak bahagia bermesraan dengan perempuan cantik berambut cokelat terang itu.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan."

Ucapan Rukia langsung memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya, langit berubah. Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun."

"Apa Kuchiki-san membenci hujan?"

"Eh, tidak juga. Hujan memang membawa kenangan menyakitkan tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya."

"Begitu…"

"Iya, karena seusai hujan, pelangi akan datang membawa kebahagiaan."

Dari kejauhan warna langit memang perlahan mulai menggelap. Angin juga mulai berubah kecepatannya. Samar-samar aroma hujan juga mulai mendekat.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tapi Kuchiki-san, temui Ichigo dulu."

Perempuan itu menggeleng kecil. Dibalikkan tubuhnya memunggungi pemandangan yang menyesakkan hati itu. Bukan sekali ini dia melihatnya. Bukan sekali ini pula dia melihat Ichigo bahagia bersama perempuan itu. Berkali-kali. Tapi inilah harga yang harus dia bayar saat dia setuju menerima perjodohan dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

Belum sempat Rukia menggapai pintu, tiba-tiba saja pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar dengan sendirinya. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah menyala langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Oi, Urahara, minumannya habis dan pelayanmu tidak ma-"

Tubuh lelaki itu langsung membeku saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok Kuchiki Rukia tengah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Lidahnya kelu. Keringat dingin langsung mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

"Ru, Ru-Rukia? Apa-?"

"Renji."

Beberapa saat terpaku tak percaya, akhirnya Abarai Renji pun tersadar, "Urahara! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan membawa Rukia ke sini? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Aku datang atas keinginanku sendiri."

"Rukia? Apa? Kenapa?" sejuta pertanyaan langsung muncul di otak Abarai Renji tapi tak satupun yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya.

Ketiga orang dalam ruangan besar itu hanya bisa saling diam. Ketiganya tengah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Rukia, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah umpatan keluar dari mulut salah satu polisi kebanggaan kota Karakura itu. Sepertinya sejak awal Rukia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Semua kebohongan ini. Semua kebohongan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Maaf, Rukia."

* * *

><p><em>Tapi semua itu tidak penting lagi. Aku sudah melepas semuanya. Aku sudah melepasmu.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kau sangat menyedihkan, Ichigo!"<p>

Sang keibu yang dicemooh itu pun tetap diam terbaring di atas sofanya. Sebuah perban rapi melilit kepalanya. Hasil dari penggerebekan kelompok perampok berbahaya di kota ini. Lengan kirinya tengah menutupi kedua matanya sehingga dia tak dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah sahabatnya itu.

Beberapa botol bir kalengan berserakan di atas meja bersama dengan bekas bungkus makanan_ fast food_. Asbak kecil yang ada di situ pun tampak penuh dengan puntung rokok. Beberapa sampah juga memenuhi lantai ruangan tamu apartemen kecil itu. Belum lagi baju kotor yang menumpuk di beberapa sudut ruangan.

"Apa maumu, Ichigo?"

Lelaki yang ditanya itu masih diam membisu.

"Inikah caramu menghukum diri sendiri?"

Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Percuma kau melakukan ini semua. Dia tidak akan kembali. Dia pasti akan sangat marah melihatmu jadi lelaki lemah seperti ini."

Lengan yang menutupi kedua matanya terangkat. Ditatapnya Renji lekat-lekat.

"Baginya kau adalah seorang lelaki yang kuat. Lelaki yang selalu melindungi semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Lelaki yang akan selalu ada di hatinya!"

Sang keibu mulai bangkit dan duduk di atas sofanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau lelaki paling berdosa di muka bumi ini!"

Ichigo telah berdiri tegak di hadapan sahabatnya itu. Tatapannya lurus terarah ke sahabatnya.

"Dia mencintaimu, selalu."

Entah mengapa kenyataan itu terasa begitu pahit terucap oleh mulut seorang Abarai Renji. Melihat sahabat baiknya bertunangan dengan perempuan yang sangat dicintainya. Namun, sahabatnya juga menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan lain. Bahkan sejak awal perempuan yang dicintai oleh Renji itu telah mengetahui semuanya.

Takdir manusia memang sangatlah aneh.

"Dia tahu semuanya, Ichigo. Semuanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa membencimu."

"Diam!"

"Dia itu sangat bodoh dan jauh lebih menyedihkan dari dirimu!"

"Diam kau!"

Secepat kilat Ichigo sudah mencengkeram erat kerah baju sahabatnya itu. Dihempaskan tubuh rekan kerjanya itu sampai menghantam dinding.

"Diamlah! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kau tidak tahu tentang dia!"

"Tentu saja aku tahu semuanya! Aku tahu betul seperti apa dia! Aku tahu betul seperti apa perempuan yang kucintai!"

Ichigo hanya membisu mendengar semua kalimat yang terucap dari mulut sahabatnya. Semua kenyataan pahit yang menghantui kehidupan Kurosaki Ichigo selama setahun ini.

* * *

><p><em>Jadi, sekarang raihlah bahagiamu. Jaga dan lindungilah sebaik mungkin semua yang kau simpan di hatimu.<em>

* * *

><p>"Semoga hari ini hujan tidak turun."<p>

Kuchiki Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit biru cerah yang dihiasi beberapa awan putih yang berarakan. Tak tercium aroma hujan.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu datang hari ini."

"Tidak apa. Kau tidak lupa aku ini siapa kan?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu dimaksudkan Rukia tentang statusnya sebagai tunangan dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Akan tetapi jawaban yang muncul di pikiran lelaki itu ternyata jauh berbeda.

Tentu saja Ichigo tidak mungkin lupa Kuchiki Rukia itu adik siapa. Karena status itulah alasan awal kenapa Ichigo mau dijodohkan dan bertunangan dengan seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Perempuan itu adik dari Kuchiki Byakuya, seorang Keishikan. Perwira polisi dengan pangkat dan derajat yang jauh di atas seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul."

Rukia memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu. Hampir semuanya merupakan polisi. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sosok perempuan cantik berambut cokelat terang. Dia tampak berbicara dengan Abarai Renji, polisi yang juga teman baik Kuchiki Rukia.

Inoue Orihime. Perempuan cantik dengan pribadi yang hangat dan ramah. Sosok yang mempesona. Rukia hanya dapat tersenyum simpul menyadari hal itu. Dirinya sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan perempuan cantik itu.

Merasa bodoh dengan pikiran rendah diri, Rukia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada laki-laki yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua hanya diam. Menikmati keheningan yang masih terasa nyaman untuk keduanya.

Seandainya saja saat-saat seperti ini dapat terus berlangsung. Duduk berdua dan tak menghiraukan yang lainnya. Berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Dunia yang kadang tenang, tanpa kata-kata. Saling menemani satu sama lain. Atau dunia yang kadang penuh gejolak. Saling berteriak, memaki dan perang mulut. Bersikap kekanak-kanakan agar dapat melepas semua emosi.

Tapi itu semua hanya impian sepihak dari seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Karena itulah hari ini Rukia sudah memutuskan untuk melepas semuanya. Melepas pertunangannya dengan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ada apa?"

Sepertinya Ichigo menyadari perubahan tatapan mata Rukia yang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Entahlah, aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi."

"Hujan?"

"Mungkin."

Dan samar-samar aroma hujan tercium, terbawa oleh hembusan angin.

Kegaduhan kecil mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo ke luar ruangan. Dengan sigap dia melangkah menuju sumber keributan itu. Dua orang tampak menghalangi seorang lelaki yang berusaha memasuki ruangan tempat acara perayaan itu diadakan. Sang keibu muda itu berjalan semakin mendekat. Tak disadarinya bahwa Kuchiki Rukia juga mengikuti langkahnya.

Lelaki yang membuat keributan itu sepertinya tidak asing bagi sang keibu. Beberapa kali dia pernah melihat lelaki bermuka pucat itu berbicara dengan Inoue sebelumnya. Kenapa dia ada di tempat ini? Belum sempat Kurosaki Ichigo berpikir lebih jauh. Suara desingan peluru telah menggema di udara.

Peristiwa itu terjadi begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat sehingga sang keibu pun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Detik yang lalu dia masih bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya. Detik kemudian suara letusan pistol terdengar dan Rukia sudah tergeletak di depan matanya.

Lelaki yang berusaha menerobos masuk itu ternyata membawa senjata dan menembakkannya ke arah Ichigo. Tapi sebelum timah panas itu mengenai dirinya, Rukia telah lebih dulu mendorong tubuh tunangannya dan membiarkan dirinya yang menjadi sasaran peluru nyasar itu.

Dibesarkan di lingkungan kepolisian memang telah membuat seorang Kuchiki Rukia memiliki naluri yang tajam. Saat dia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, secara naluriah dia mengikuti langkah tunangannya. Saat dia menyadari ada sebuah pistol yang akan ditembakkan ke arah Ichigo, tanpa keraguan sedikit pun dia menjadikan dirinya tameng bagi laki-laki yang dia cintai itu.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin ini hukuman untukku."

Seluruh tubuh Ichigo gemetaran tak terkendali. Dia tengah terduduk lemas di samping tubuh tunangannya. Sebuah bercak darah mulai menggenang di tengah-tengah dada perempuan kecil itu. Warna merah itu mulai menyebar menghiasi kain baju terusan dari perempuan bermata violet itu.

"Ichigo…?"

Sang keibu itu hanya mampu menatap lekat-lekat wajah tunangannya yang semakin memucat.

"Berbahagialah, hari ini kukembalikan hatimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Turun hujan…" Dengan nafas yang masih tersisa, Rukia berusaha mengucapkan kalimat yang sering dia perdengarkan untuk Ichigo, "tapi bertahanlah karena pelangi akan datang…"

"Rukia?"

"Berbahagialah, pelangi akan datang…"

Kalimat terakhir itu sebenarnya sudah sering Kuchiki Rukia ucapkan kepada seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Akan tetapi kali ini terdengar begitu asing. Begitu sulit untuk dipahami oleh otak sang keibu yang saat ini masih duduk terpekur menatap tubuh tunangannya yang perlahan mendingin. Hiruk pikuk yang ada di sekelilingnya sama sekali tak terdengar oleh kedua telinganya. Dia seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda. Dunia sunyi tanpa suara.

Kedua kakinya tiba-tiba bergerak dan dia mulai berdiri. Melangkah keluar dari kerumunan orang yang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa tunangannya. Meningalkan semua kekacauan yang muncul akibat sebuah tembakan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Menjauh dari suara panggilan dari dua orang yang kini hanya bisa membisu melihat peristiwa yang seperti mimpi itu.

Kedua kakinya terus melangkah. Tanpa arah. Hanya terus melangkah meninggalkan semuanya. Tak dipedulikannya deras hujan yang mengguyur badannya. Semuanya sudah berakhir. Jadi,

"Berbahagialah, pelangi akan datang."

* * *

><p><em>Jangan bersedih ketika hujan turun.<em>

* * *

><p>Dentingan merdu <em>furin<em> yang terpasang di teras apartemen Ichigo tidak mampu menenangkan hati seorang Inoue Orihime. Dipandanginya wajah tunangannya yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Perban yang melilit kepala sang keibu masih belum dilepas. Beberapa plester juga terpasang di pipinya. Belum lagi perban dan plester lain yang terpasang di bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya. Seminggu terakhir ini lelaki itu sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali luka. Tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak luka lebam, memar, lecet dan bengkak menghiasi tubuh lelaki itu.

Kurang dari seminggu mereka akan menikah. Waktu upacara pernikahan nanti tiba, apa semua luka-luka itu sudah menghilang? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Sepertinya di hari itu sang pengantin pria akan terlihat berbeda dari pengantin pria pada umumnya. Yang ini pengantin prianya akan penuh dengan hiasan luka.

Ditatapnya cincin yang melingkar di jemari tunangannya itu. Bukti ikatan mereka saat ini yang sebentar lagi akan tergantikan oleh cincin baru yaitu cincin pernikahan mereka. Membayangkan hal itu, Inoue hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia. Sebentar lagi.

Dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih tenang daripada saat dia baru datang ke apartemen ini, Inoue berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Dibukanya pelan pintu apartemen itu agar si lelaki tidak terbangun. Sebelum dia melangkah pergi, ditatapnya kembali tunangannya itu. Kemudian pintu itu telah tertutup rapat.

Kedua bola mata Ichigo pelan-pelan terbuka. Helaan nafas berat terdengar begitu jelas di dalam apartemen itu.

"Sikapmu masih saja buruk."

Ichigo berusaha tidak menggubris suara dari seorang perempuan pendek yang kini telah berdiri di teras luar apartemen.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi nyonya Kurosaki dan inikah perlakuan yang kau berikan?"

Ichigo sudah terbangun dan sekarang tengah duduk sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Matanya terpejam.

"Seperti inikah sikapmu terhadap wanita yang kau cintai?"

Lelaki itu masih tidak berencana untuk meladeni perempuan keras kepala itu.

"Ada apa denganmu Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Akhirnya lelaki itu merespon ucapan seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Dipandanginya sosok perempuan mungil itu. Rambut hitam pendeknya bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Kedua mata violetnya masih tetap jernih tak berubah.

"Cerewet!"

Satu kata yang tetap sama Ichigo ucapkan tiap kali Rukia mencercanya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang menurut sang keibu sangatlah bodoh.

* * *

><p><em>Berbahagialah karena pelangi akan datang.<em>

* * *

><p>Siang ini mendung menghiasi langit Karakura. Padahal menurut ramalan cuaca, hari ini seharusnya cerah. Tapi ternyata matahari sama sekali tidak muncul. Matahari telah tertutup oleh tebalnya awan hitam yang menggantung di atas sana.<p>

Tampak Kurosaki Ichigo dan Abarai Renji tengah serius mengamati sebuah gedung di daerah pinggiran kota. Mereka berdua berada di dalam sebuah mobil. Asap rokok sesekali mengepul dari mulut Ichigo. Sedangkan rekannya hanya bisa membuka jendela mobil lebar-lebar agar asap itu tidak mengumpul di dalam mobil.

Menghela nafas pelan, Abarai Renji menatap rekannya itu dengan pandangan tak setuju. Dulu Ichigo tidak merokok. Kebiasaan yang dapat merusak kesehatan itu dimulai seorang Ichigo setahun yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang laki-laki berlari keluar dari gedung yang sudah bobrok itu. Melihat hal itu kedua polisi tersebut langsung keluar. Secepat kilat Ichigo sudah berlari mengejar lelaki target mereka itu.

"Oi, Ichigo! Tunggu dulu! Kau sudah janji kali ini bagianku!"

Teriakan dari Abarai Renji sama sekali tak terdengar oleh sang keibu yang sudah berlari terlebih dulu. Berbagai macam umpatan keluar dari mulut polisi berambut merah itu ketika dia mulai berlari mengikuti rekan kerjanya.

Kali ini dia bertekad, dialah yang harus menangkap penjahat itu. Bukan Kurosaki Ichigo.

Satu hal yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi kekhawatiran seorang Abarai Renji bukanlah tingkat keberhasilan Ichigo dalam menangkap penjahat. Melainkan kecenderungan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo untuk melukai dirinya sendiri. Kasus seperti apa pun akan Ichigo ambil. Walaupun sangat berbahaya dan beresiko tinggi pasti akan dia tangani.

Renji menduga bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri. Lihat saja luka-luka yang menghiasi tubuh si keibu itu. Renji heran bagaimana bisa dengan tubuh yang sudah kepayahan seperti itu, Ichigo masih dapat bekerja seperti biasanya. Apa lelaki berambut oranye itu sedang memburu kematian?

Masih dengan berlari segenap tenaganya, Renji berusaha mengejar Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichigo! Jangan gegabah!"

Teriakan rekan kerjanya yang berlari di belakangnya sama sekali tak mempengaruhi konsentrasi Ichigo yang saat ini hanya dipenuhi oleh keinginan untuk menangkap target operasi mereka. Dia tidak peduli betapa lelah tubuhnya dipaksa untuk berlari. Tak peduli akan rasa nyeri yang mulai menyerang sekujur tubuhnya.

Tak peduli dengan teriakan panik dari seorang Abarai Renji.

Tak peduli akan dunia yang berada di luar kepalanya.

Dan semuanya terlambat sudah.

Tubuh Kurosaki Ichigo telah terhempas ke atas aspal jalan raya yang keras. Darah mengucur deras dari belakang tempurung kepalanya. Tubuhnya tergeletak tak berdaya.

Kaki Abarai Renji langsung terhenti. Dia ingin berlari mendekati tubuh rekan kerjanya itu tapi kakinya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak. Truk besar penyebab sang keibu tergeletak lemah itu juga telah berhenti. Degup jantungnya begitu keras sehingga dia tidak mendengar teriakan dari sang sopir truk. Juga tak mendengar sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kurosaki Ichigo untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Gerimis kecil mulai turun. Tetes demi tetes air mulai membasahi semua yang ada di permukaan bumi. Di kejauhan seberkas sinar matahari menyeruak di balik tebalnya awan yang membungkus langit Karakura. Dari tempatnya berdiri terpaku, samar-samar Renji dapat melihat lengkungan yang mulai muncul di seberang sana. Hal terakhir yang juga dilihat oleh seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Busur tujuh warna tipis yang tercipta akibat pembiasan sinar matahari. Pelangi.

* * *

><p><em>Berbahagialah karena pelangi akan datang.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kau lelaki bangsat."<p>

Ichigo hanya diam saja mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sahabatnya.

"Kau sudah bertunangan dengan Rukia tapi kau juga masih terus bersama si Inoue itu!"

Sang keibu masih duduk termangu menatap derasnya hujan di balik jendela ruang kerjanya.

"Bertunangan dengan adik dari sang keishikan demi mulusnya karirmu dan tetap menjalin cinta dengan wanita lain demi egomu. Kau hebat!"

Secara tiba-tiba Ichigo sudah berdiri dari tempat dia duduk sedari tadi. Dia merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?"

"Aku tidak menjalin cinta dengan Inoue. Dia hanya temanku!"

"Benarkah?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjaga dan melindungi dia. Sama seperti yang kulakukan untuk teman-temanku yang lain."

"Termasuk memberi harapan cinta?"

Ichigo hanya diam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjelaskan semua kepada sahabatnya itu. Ichigo memang dekat dengan Inoue karena mereka memang saling mengenal sejak SMA. Tapi dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada perempuan itu. Ichigo bersikap baik kepada Inoue karena dia merupakan satu-satunya teman perempuan yang dia miliki.

"Kalau memang di hatimu tidak ada cinta untuk Rukia, lebih baik kau putuskan saja pertunangan ini."

Masih diam dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kurosaki Ichigo berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela. Dipandanginya hujan yang masih terus turun di luar sana.

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti Rukia kalau semua ini hanya untuk menyenangkan kakaknya."

Ichigo tidak bisa tidak berkata apa-apa untuk ucapan Renji yang terakhir ini.

"Aku menginginkan Rukia bukan demi orang lain. Aku menginginkan dia demi diriku sendiri."

Abarai Renji sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Ditatapnya punggung Ichigo yang membelakanginya. Dia berusaha memahami sahabatnya itu.

"Karena Rukia, hujan itu akhirnya berhenti. Dan aku bisa melihat pelangi lagi."

Ichigo berbalik dan menatap mata Renji lurus-lurus. Berusaha meyakinkan sahabatnya itu bahwa dia serius dengan segala yang telah ia ucapkan. Di belakang punggung sang keibu tampak hujan sudah mulai berhenti tergantikan rintik-rintik kecil. Dan seberkas sinar matahari yang muncul kembali telah dibiasakan oleh rintik-rintik itu. Dan pelangi pun akhirnya terbentuk dengan indah.

Fin

* * *

><p>AN:

Akhirnya selesai juga. Sepertinya para pecinta IchiRuki akan berusaha membunuh curio sekarang. Berani-beraninya menulis kisah tragis untuk merayakan IchiRuki Day. Hahaha

Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini.

Mohon review-nya.

See ya!


End file.
